


one more night (promise me)

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pointless Bickering, Slow Burn, Smut, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: Kihyun has until the end of the month to either get himself a new roommate or make some cash. Fast. Changkyun is joking when he suggests Kihyun do some cam work. Kihyun's never been good at taking a joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh fic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo! Prompt is **Camboy AU**.
> 
> Late again, according to my half-assed posting schedule. But now on track and preparing for the final square/prompt!
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human. And because I have no beta. Whoops.
> 
> Music inspiration/aid: Monsta X's Beautiful, Monsta X's Blind, Rhianna's Skin, and Simon Curtis's Flesh. Title from Sonic Syndicate's [Still Believe (ft. Madyx)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-vIqtYgiJA)!

 

> _“Watching you. While you watch me. Watching back.”_
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you just the words, pg 159 -- “The Watching”**

 

“What the actual fuck!”

Kihyun groans, leaning back into the couch his roommate -- ex-roommate, now, he supposes -- had so graciously left behind for him. The apartment feels oddly empty without the musician’s presence and Kihyun had grown so used to the constant sound of his humming and finger-tapping that it’s hard to focus without it now. And he really needs to focus.

After all, Kihyun has an analysis of two poems due in about three hours, and he’s not even halfway done.

He’s also struggling to figure out how to pay next month’s rent on the two-person budget he and Siyoung had devised back when they’d first moved in together.

But that’s a problem for another time.

Except it’s not, because as soon as his afternoon class is over, Kihyun finds himself faced with the mostly empty interior of his apartment and the knowledge that if he doesn’t somehow cover Siyoung’s half of the rent by this time next month, he’ll be on his ass in the street, his possessions hastily tossed into boxes and littering the sidewalk around him.

If he’s lucky, he’ll be able to con Changkyun into letting him take over the couch in his and Jooheon’s apartment. If he’s not lucky…

“Fuck,” Kihyun sighs, raking a hand back through his hair before twisting to survey the apartment around him. It's just as empty as it was three hours ago, but somehow it seems worse now when he has less to distract him from the immediate problem. Where is he going to come up with the rest of this month’s rent money in the next couple weeks?

“I am so fucking fucked…”

***

“You can't stay on my couch,” Changkyun says as he takes a seat at their usual table in the cafeteria. At the affronted look Kihyun shoots him, Changkyun shakes his head, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Trust me, hyung.”

Kihyun slams his pen down on the table, expression twisting into a frown

Changkyun picks up his chopsticks, picking at the chicken and rice on his tray even as he glances back up to Kihyun. “Let me put it this way. You don't want to. Jooheon sleeps naked, and he likes to walk around naked.” Then, after a moment more of consideration, Changkyun adds, “I've also fucked him on that couch.”

“Changkyun!” Kihyun’s scandalized screech is loud enough that it draws attention from nearby tables, attention that Changkyun dutifully ignores. It's a musician thing, Kihyun thinks. It's definitely a musician thing. Hyorin, Jeongmin, and Yoongi are just as fucking shameless.

“It's our apartment, Kihyun. If we decide we want to fuck on the couch, why shouldn't we?”

Kihyun groans, the noise like a dying thing. It earns another bright grin from Changkyun, who looks entirely unrepentant as he stuffs a helping of chicken and rice in his mouth. “Your friends have to sit there, Kyun!”

Changkyun shrugs. He does at least have the decency to wait until he's swallowed before speaking again, but that doesn't stop Kihyun from scowling at him. “In our defense, we clean up after ourselves when we're done. And we put a blanket or something over the cushions when we've got company coming over. But most importantly, it is _my_ couch. Jooheon’s and mine. Not yours. There is nothing wrong with us fucking on our couch.”

Kihyun sighs, burying his face in his hands. “You're incorrigible.”

“I am. And staying on our couch is out.”

Kihyun groans into his hands, sinking down until his chin rests on the tabletop. “What am I going to do, Kyun? Siyoung left so suddenly. I don't don't have enough to pay the rent for this month on my own, and there's no way I can get a roommate before then.”

Changyun is silent for a moment, for long enough that Kihyun actually lifts his head enough to peek out at him. The expression he wears has Kihyun wishing he could shrink back into his seat. Or maybe fall into a deep chasm in the ground. Kihyun would accept either at this point.

“Changkyun...”

“If you’re really that desperate for money, you could pick up a part time job,” Changkyun muses as he picks through his rice for another piece of chicken. “There are plenty of places around campus that look for part-time help and would be willing to work with your schedule.”

Kihyun frowns, shaking his head. “Even if I got something part-time, it wouldn’t pay enough to cover Siyoung’s part of the rent in time.”

“What about looking for a new roommate?”

“I’ve already put up some ads,” Kihyun admits, frown deepening. “But you would not believe how many creeps there are out there. I’ve already had one guy that I had to reject because he started asking questions about Hyorin and Bora noonas, who he passed in the hallway on the way in.”

Changkyun frowns, brow furrowing. Kihyun doesn’t blame him. “He was hitting on Hyorin? Does he have a deathwish?”

Kihyun shrugs. “I don’t know, but I like being alive, and I didn’t particularly want Hyorin noona or Bora noona to kill me in my sleep, so I told him he had to go.”

“Probably smart.”

But smart or not, Kihyun still has no roommate, and he’s running out of time. “So what do I do, Kyun?”

Changkyun shrugs. “If you’re really in a pinch, you could always do some cam work.”

Kihyun freezes, looking stunned. “What?”

“I said,” Changkyun says, grinning in a way that could be sincere, but could also be trouble, “cam work. You have the lips for it. And you make really pretty noises.”

Kihyun’s cheeks burn with such an intensity that it feels like they’re on fire. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about that time I walking in on you and Yoongi--”

“Changkyun, shut up!”

Some of the people around them turn to eye Kihyun warily, but the noise of the cafeteria has risen to a dull roar, so fewer people glance over now than before. But it’s still a few too many.

It’s really too bad that Changkyun’s so fucking incorrigible. “You may be a creative writing major, but you’ve got a nice set of pipes, hyung. You should totally use them. And your ass. You have a very nice ass.”

“Changkyun, I swear to god!”

It’s only when Kihyun attempts to slide down into his chair and ooze beneath the table that Changkyun takes pity on him. “Don’t worry, hyung,” he says with a small smile, nudging Kihyun’s foot until the table with his own. “I was just kidding. Stop freaking out over this. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Kihyun doesn’t sit up immediately despite the pain the position is putting him in, glowering at Changkyun from over the edge of the table and his untouched food.

“I hate you, Changkyun. I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

Changkyun shrugs, returning to his lunch with another of those pleased smiled. “Because your life would be boring without me, and you love me for it.”

“I definitely hate you.”

“Sure you do, Kihyun hyung. Sure you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm missing tags (tbh I probably am, and I'll be adding to them as I add to the story) or have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
